A Few Short Klaine Stories
by GleeAddict98
Summary: Just a few short Klaine stories I scribbled up in my free time collecting dust in my files. I thought I would share them with you.
1. Blaine's In Love

Blaine Anderson was in love. There was no way to get away from that fact any longer. Hes and Kurt had been shamelessly flirting ever since they first met, but Blaine had been completely oblivious to the feeling. He was lying in his bed when he realized it. He had caught himself thinking about Kurt. First, it had just been that he was remembering a conversation they had the other day. But eventually, Blaine's thoughts wandered away. Kurt's hair had been perfectly styled and his skin completely flawless. His smile when Blaine told those ridiculous jokes and his laugh; oh, that laugh. It was the best sound Blaine had ever heard. Kurt's body was nothing short of amazing, his face, his legs, his ass, and his chest. And then there was his personality; sometimes a little sour, and yet, always kind and caring. He was funny and understanding and oh-so-perfect. And then there were Kurt's lips... They always looked so pink, soft and very kissable. Blaine hadn't thought about that until now. Did he want to kiss Kurt Hummel? The answer seemed obvious; Of course he did. Did he want to be Kurt Hummel's boyfriend? Yes. Blaine was in love, he simply couldn't deny it any longer.


	2. Rolling Around in the Snow

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed and pushed his boyfriend in the side to try making him fall. The curly haired boy had just stuffed snow down his jacket and he was _not_ happy. Blaine stood steady on his feet though, he was a lot stronger than people gave him credit for.

Kurt!" said Blaine, imitating the older boy. He flashed Kurt a grin and then he ran for his life. While Blaine was a lot stronger than people thought, Kurt was actually a very fast runner. It took him under one minute to reach Blaine and he threw them both down in the snow.

"Got you!" Kurt smiled widely and pinned Blaine down, straddling his chest victoriously.

"Mmm, so what're you going to do to me, Mr. Hummel?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking a little.

"Okay ew, Blaine," said Kurt and made a face.

"You didn't seem to think it was 'ew' earlier today..." Blaine argued.

"Well, no. But my problem right now is you having such a dirty mind." Kurt couldn't help himself from smiling and leaning in closer.

"Oh, you don't have a problem with it, you love me."

"I do," Kurt whispered before pressing his lips to Blaine's. A moment later, he realized what had just happened. He pulled away mid-kiss and looked at Blaine. The other boy seemed to have realized it, too. A smile slowly worked its way up his face.

"Do we officially love each other now? Can I say it whenever I want?" he asked in one breath. Kurt tried to blink away the tears of joy as he nodded. Blaine's face finally broke out in a huge grin.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel. I love you so much," said the younger boy and rolled them over so that he was on top.

"I love you too, Blaine Anderson. I love you." Their lips met in a kiss that they both smiled into. They loved each other. They had finally said it. The truth was finally out.


	3. Kurt White and His One Dwarf

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine mumbled from where he was resting his head in Kurt's lap.

"You should grow a beard."

"Wait, what?" asked Blaine and opened his eyes to look up at his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Kurt grinned. "So you can complete your transformation to one of the seven dwarves. I mean, the height is already fixed. And then I could be your Snow White."

"Mm'no, because..." mumbled Blaine tiredly, not having the energy to argue against Kurt's jokes about his height. Kurt would pay for that in tickles tomorrow. He buried his face in Kurt's lap again, already drifting off to sleep. Kurt frowned, but waited for Blaine to speak. After a few minutes, he finished his sentence. "You're much prettier than Snow White."


	4. Blaine's New Obsession

As much as Blaine loves staring at his boyfriend's ass, it's not always practical. Kurt does have to sit down sometimes. Plus, if Blaine only stared at Kurt's ass, he would miss out on everything that happens when they're facing each other, when their lips are within touching distance.

That's how Blaine discovers his love for Kurt's hair. It started as a place to put his hands when they made out and Kurt's other assets were unavailable. Now, it's one of his favorite things about his boyfriend.

It's become magnetic. Kurt's cool lips sucking on Blaine's, and suddenly his hands had a mind of their own.

His fingers almost always start at the base of Kurt's neck, scratching just above where Kurt's hair trails off. The second Kurt releases those sinful whimpers, Blaine's hands move up, kneading among the thicker hair at the crown of Kurt's head.

As soon as Kurt lies back against the bed, Blaine's hands shift to the longer hair at the top of his boyfriend's head. With every tug, Kurt moans into their kiss, opening his mouth just a bit wider for Blaine.

When they're in public and he can see the few hairs Kurt didn't manage to fix. Blaine smiles knowing they're like that because of him, knowing that the second they're alone, Blaine's hands are going to find a way to coax all of Kurt's hair out of place again.


End file.
